


Owocowe przyjemności

by posokowiec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, Moja DaiSuga jest najlepsza oki, Oneshot, Przyjemności w związku, Romantic Fluff, Rozpływam się w feelsach, Shounen-ai, Szczęśliwa para, True Love, Uroczy Sugawara, Zakochany Daichi, daisuga - Freeform, miłość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Daichi pokochawszy Sugawarę, pokochał brzoskwinie.





	

Daichi uwielbiał pomarańcze. Zawsze jadł przynajmniej jedną dziennie, a jeśli w sklepie ich brakowało, pocieszał się sokami z miąższem. Najbardziej lubił stopniowo obrywać skórę, by dłużej trzymać ją w palcach; pozostawał na nich przyjemny, gorzkawy zapach.  
Jako codzienny rytuał traktował zjedzenie jednej tuż przed wyjściem do szkoły, by potem przez całą drogę i pierwsze zajęcia, aż do przerwy obiadowej, mieć jej smak w ustach.  
Dopóki nie poznał Sugawary.  
Koushi smakował brzoskwiniami; kochał zajadać się nimi w łóżku lub na kanapie – albo czasem w pośpiechu gdzieś biegnąc. Zawsze wtedy strużka soku skapywała mu wzdłuż brody, a on nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Niezwykle rozczulał tym Daichiego.  
Dlatego zaczął sam dbać o to, by Sugawara nie brudził sobie ubrań, i mebli przy okazji.  
Koushi miał też gładką cerę na podbródku, właściwie cały był delikatny, gdy tak Sawamura przyciągał go do siebie i delikatnymi pocałunkami pomagał oczyścić się z miąższu. Sam bardzo przypominał owoc, którym z umiłowaniem się zajadał.  
Choć Daichi wolał swoje wyśmienite pomarańcze, perspektywa smakowania w słodkich brzoskwiniach, zwłaszcza tych z ust Sugawary, nie była niczym strasznym.  
Przecież na półkach sklepowych, koło soków zwykłych, stały też te mieszane, prawda?  
I Sawamura zauważył, że ich smaki pasowały do siebie idealnie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirował mnie ulubiony soczek XD Fajny pomysł można znaleźć w dosłownie wszystkim, potwierdzam tę regułę.


End file.
